


As Long As You're Mine

by mrslaurelritter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Musicals, Wicked - Freeform, les amis does wicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslaurelritter/pseuds/mrslaurelritter
Summary: "Enj, I'm telling you, putting on a drama performance for charity would be the best thing EVER!!!"Courfeyrac is literally on his knees in front of Enjolras, hands clasped in front of him, tears practically shining in his big brown eyes. Enjolras is standing with his arms folded across his chest, looking down at his friend who is literally begging at his feet. Combeferre sneakily snaps a photo while simultaneously rolling his eyes at how dramatic his boyfriend was being.
Courfeyrac wants to do a musical, Enjolras is not so keen. They end up doing Wicked, and hilarity ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to As Long As You're Mine from Wicked and thought there were parallels between Grantaire and Elphaba, and how amazing would it be to have Enjolras as Fiyero (mainly because Aaron Tveit owns my soul) so here is my Les Amis does Wicked fic

"Enj, I'm telling you, putting on a drama performance for charity would be the best thing EVER!!!"  
Courfeyrac is literally on his knees in front of Enjolras, hands clasped in front of him, tears practically shining in his big brown eyes. Enjolras is standing with his arms folded across his chest, looking down at his friend who is literally begging at his feet. Combeferre sneakily snaps a photo while simultaneously rolling his eyes at how dramatic his boyfriend was being.  
"It isn't an awful idea if I'm honest Enj..." Combeferre begins hesitantly, but he never gets any further because he's bowled over figuratively by the glare thrown his way by his best friend, and literally by the bouncy flailing limbs of his boyfriend who had leapt up and thrown himself on poor Combeferre.  
"OH FERRE you are the BEST boyfriend, THANK YOU!!!" Courfeyrac yelled excitedly before planting a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend's mouth. He turned around triumphantly to Enjolras who was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Courfeyrac grinned. "Now we have a motion, and it's been seconded, so we vote on this. All in favour of putting on a drama production for charity?" Courfeyrac practically trips over the words as they come tumbling out his mouth, too fast to be humanly possible (Enjolras sometimes wonders if Courf is even human because no one should have that much energy all the bloody time). Everyone bar Enjolras raises their hand and Enjolras is forced to admit defeat.  
"Motion passed and approved" he sighed "does anyone have anything strongly alcoholic I can down to forget my sorrows?"  
Grantaire raises his beer bottle towards Enjolras, a smirk plastered across his face.  
"Oh put the bottle down Grantaire, don't tempt me" he tries to shoot an angry look in the resident cynic's direction, but the corners of his mouth are beginning to quirk up into something resembling a smile and his eyes have regained some semblance of warmth, and the grin doesn't slide off Grantaire's face as he -for once- obeys Enjolras's request.  
Enjolras slumps down into his chair and Feuilly catches his eye. "This could be really fun Enjolras, and it is for a good cause" he smiled and winked at Enjolras. "Besides, we could probably put Courf in a wig and tights and that's always worth seeing!"  
Enjolras laughed at the mental image and smiled at Feuilly. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad" he admitted, just as he was attacked by flailing limbs from behind screeching "THANK YOU!!" in his ear. Enjolras jumped and saw Grantaire guffaw out the corner of his eye. He sighed again; this was going to be a long couple of months.

 

"That wraps up tonight's meeting, does anyone else have anything they'd like to add?" Enjolras is already packing away his notes as he speaks, and gives a start when Courfeyrac pipes up from somewhere near his elbow.  
"We need to decide on a musical to do!!"  
Enjolras groans. He'd half forgotten about that. "Wait, musical? We never said anything about that last week!" His voice rises higher throughout the sentence as he begins to panic. There's no way he could deal with a musical, they're too... musical-ly!  
"Enjolras, I'm a musical theatre student" Courfeyrac looks him dead in the eye. "Why wouldn't it be a musical?! Besides, a musical would be far more fun than some stuffy Shakespeare play!!"  
"Hey, watch what you say about Shakespeare, he is bae" Jehan shakes his fist in mock anger at Courfeyrac from across the table. Courfeyrac laughs. "Sorry Mr English Student, you know I don't mean it like that! We could do Something Rotten! and you could be Shakespeare if you wanted" he waggled his eyebrows in that special Courfeyrac way, and the entire room bursts into giggles.  
"As much as I'd love to see Jehan in leather-" Bahorel pauses to snort "-I think there's too much tap in that show, which presents two problems. One, none of us can tap-"  
"Oi!" Grantaire interjects, feigning annoyance.  
"Okay, none of us but R can tap. And two, I would hate to see Bossuet try, because no offence but that cannot end well."  
The entire group dissolved into uncontrollable giggles again, except Bossuet who looked indignant, and Enjolras, who did crack a smile. But then the chair Bossuet is sitting on breaks suddenly and he sprawls onto the floor, looking slightly stunned. This sends the group into fresh peals of laughter, and this time even Enjolras joins in. When Bossuet gets back up again, Joly switches into doctor mode, checking he's okay, does he have any bruises and _yes you need hand sanitiser, do you not realise how much bacteria is on the floor that you've become overly acquainted with?!_  
Musichetta sweeps up the remains of the chair and dumps it in the storeroom, rolling her eyes at her co-worker who was behind the bar. One of the many good things about Musichetta working at the Musain was that every time Bossuet (or anyone else, for that matter) broke something, she could clear up the mess without any fuss. She waltzes back in carrying another chair, which she sets down next to Bossuet with a quick peck on his cheek. At Joly's slight pout, she kisses him on the cheek as well, and then settles back into her chair. The order in the room having been reestablished, Enjolras stands up resignedly and clears his throat.  
"I guess we're going to have to think of some suggestions, and then put it to a vote?"  
Courfeyrac immediately springs up and yells "RENT!!" which causes everyone to murmur in vague agreement.  
"While we're definitely queer enough as a group, and my god do I want our dear Apollo to play Mimi, I feel that Rent is too overdone. We need a popular musical, but not one of those ridiculously popular ones that every school, college and youth group in the area has done ten times over" Grantaire, who stood up halfway through to try and emphasise his point, sat back down somewhat bashfully. He wasn't used to making useful contributions.  
"'Taire's right, Rent is overdone" Combeferre, pragmatic as always, stands up, and half turns towards Enjolras "but I feel as though Enjolras would be more an board with the idea if we did a musical with a clear, social message, like the one that Rent has" he pauses, and looks towards their leader, who gives him a slight nod of agreement in return. "Therefore, I propose we do Wicked."  
He sits back down as everyone mulls over his proposition. Enjolras is sitting there looking clueless, but the others are beginning to nod their heads slowly.  
"Ferre, that is a wonderful idea!" Courfeyrac exclaims. "Lets put it to a vote: all those in favour of putting on a performance of Wicked?"  
Enjolras flicks his eyes around the group. Aside from himself, who doesn't know enough about musicals to vote either way, the vote is unanimous.  
"Then it's settled. We'll do Wicked." Enjolras sighs again while everyone cheers. He'll have to try and find the soundtrack on Spotify or something.  
"I've already sorted everything out with Fantine, she's said we can have the theatre on Wednesday afternoons and all day on Sundays, so long as we keep the place tidy. Therefore, I propose we have auditions next Wednesday at four?" Courfeyrac is surprisingly businesslike when it comes to theatre. Everyone nods in agreement, and begins to gather themselves and their belongings in preparation of leaving. A loud snort from Eponine makes them all whip around to face her, who just shrugs and says, with such nonchalance that Grantaire and Courfeyrac crack up, "Gav should be a munchkin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!! Many thanks to my friend Zoe for helping me get this down on paper, hopefully she'll keep me updating this!!  
> This is my first Les Mis work, so I hope you all like how I've decided to portray the characters :)  
> Feedback is, as always, much appreciated :)


End file.
